


fanmix: we’re the example disasters can stay alive

by anticute



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, fanmix fun, holly black owns my soul and musick is the only catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: A playlist of 5 songs: From crown to toe, they’re a product of their pasts, and in the face of said upbringings, they’re history in the making. Or: a gratuitous collection of royalty-themed songs that serve as character/relationship anthems, over the course of tfota.King - Foreign Figures // Kings & Queens - Ava Max // Be My Queen - Seafret // Born to Rule - Transviolet // King and Queen - Royal Wood
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Kudos: 2





	fanmix: we’re the example disasters can stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> so, these songs were from another fanmix that just didn’t mesh with the concept. so i shoved them in their own thing. it comes to light for me, that apparently i have a lot of royalty songs? it's just a thing i groove to???
> 
> title comes from hooverphonic’s horrible person.
> 
> the idea here is just basically - they're survivors of their traumas, and have made it through!!! but it's a slow process throughout the books as they resolve said issues and resolve to be the rulers that they become. 
> 
> [spotify ahoys!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Eao7lAC4cH3QGjTITi1Ee?si=WitZFwV5ReCCKiXOilM4BQ)

**1\. King - Foreign Figures  
** [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Foreign-figures-king-lyrics)  
  
Cardan:

//They’ll go crazy when I’ve made it  
What does “made it” even mean?  
All hail  
I’ll never be your king//

**2\. Kings & Queens - Ava Max  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Ava-max-kings-and-queens-lyrics)  
  
Jude:

//No damsel in distress, don't need to save me  
Once I start breathing fire, you can't tame me  
And you might think I'm weak without a sword  
But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours//  
  
//In chess, the king can move one space at a time  
But queens are free to go wherever they like//

**3\. Be My Queen - Seafret  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Seafret-be-my-queen-lyrics)  
  


Cardan:

//Have you ever done anything and never told anyone else, but yourself?  
Better slow down and hold it together  
I was wondering  
Have you ever done anything you never got off of your chest?//  
  
//I know I won't make it on my own//

**4\. Born to Rule - Transviolet  
** [lyrics](https://genius.com/Transviolet-born-to-rule-lyrics)  
  
Jude:

//The dark side of the moon  
Our lovely underworld  
Take the night  
Get your high  
It's all for you  
You and I were born to rule//

**5\. King and Queen - Royal Wood  
** [lyrics](https://www.letssingit.com/royal-wood-lyrics-king-and-queen-dqj53ds)  
  
Cardan:

//I still feel the spark of the skin on skin  
Still see the beauty in the vows we took  
Never been strangers but the wind feels cold  
In the longest hours and the tallest towers I see gold//


End file.
